


Sour by the minute but you're sweeter by the hour

by BitchFaceSam



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, OCs - Freeform, and I'm sorry, and i don't even know why this happened but it did, and those children bang, thank you tumblr, the boys all have children, this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchFaceSam/pseuds/BitchFaceSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promt: What if Castiel and Dean adopted a son and so did Stiles and Derek. What if the two kids met, became friends, and one day started dating but their parents didn’t approve of this. ASDFGHJKL ALL THE ANGST! I CAN ALREADY TASTE A BEAUTIFUL FANFICTION SOMEONE BETTER WRITE THIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sour by the minute but you're sweeter by the hour

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Band of Skull's 'Sweet Sour.' I just can't apologize enough for this.

(characters are highschool versions of [these](http://bitchfacesam.tumblr.com/post/31943700023/deandraws-sterek-you-beautiful-creature-i))

 

It started the day that John had come home from school with a weird triskelion swirling and etched onto the back of his hand. Dean saw it the minute he walked through the door, his eyes darting over the mark, his eyes sharpening.  
  
"What's on your hand?" Dean asks, trying to keep his voice light as he continues cleaning the already gleaming semi-automatic shotgun that Johnny was sure  _never_  got used anymore.

  
"Nothing," he mumbles and shoves his hand is his pocket. "Tell dad that I'm going to a friend's house okay? I'm just dropping my books off."  
  
Dean doesn't say anything, but nods, the guns click-clicking beneath his hands as he cleans the chamber. Again.

 

* * *

 

Genim was ridiculously happy both of his parents were out of town. His parents could be a little, er, intense, especially dad, and of course he'd  _know_  that Johnny had been there if it was only a few hours, but since they'd be gone for the entire weekend doing something ridiculous like renewing their vows or something (his pop talks a  _lot_  so it's only natural he stopped paying attention halfway through his speech about how he and Derek just needed some alone time to 'reconnect') that gave him plenty of time to cover his tracks.

When the doorbell rings, he can feel his wolf stir. He knows it's Johnny before he even opens the door, but that doesn't stop him from grabbing the boy by the wrist as soon as he sees him and dragging him inside. 

Johnny's pressed against the door and smothered in kisses immediately, Genim running his tongue along the lines of Johnny's neck, nipping at the skin beneath his ear, digging his claws into Johnny's ass and squirming to get closer.

Johnny laughs. "Miss me?"  
  
"Fucking always," Genim all but growls back, pulling back to look Johnny in the face. "You smell nervous. What's wrong?"  
  
"Dad noticed my hand," Johnny admits, lifting the back of  hand to Genim, the puffy red skin still healing around freshly tattooed ink. 

Genim swears. "I was hoping it would take him a few days. Dad will smell the ink on me as soon as he gets home. I don't think pop will really care, though."

 "I think Cas will care a lot less than Dean will. You know how hardheaded he is." Johnny shrugs. "They'll be pissed, but they'll get over it. Family is important to them."

"And you're my pack," Genim agrees, leaning forward to lick along Johnny's lips this time, eyes trailing the perfect freckles on his cheeks, "So I guess they're just going to have to get over it, aren't they?"

Johnny smiles and bites his lip in that 'god you're so fucking cute I can't handle way' that he does every time Genim reminds him why he loves him, before responding, "Yeah, I guess they are. Cause I'm not going anywhere." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The names, obviously, were family names.


End file.
